


Smile for Me

by vanderwood



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15096455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanderwood/pseuds/vanderwood
Summary: Xukun gets a new hobby. Hint: it consists of a cute toy cam and a cute smile.





	Smile for Me

Xukun has a new favorite thing to do, and it is taking photos. 

His fans gifted him a super cute toy camera a while ago. The design and color are way too cute to just to be left dusting inside his drawer, so Xukun decides to bring it everywhere inside his bag. Fortunately it doesn’t take much space and it’s also usable. Sometimes when his phone is out of battery, he uses the camera to take photos for entertainment while waiting for his phone battery to be fully charged.

He is by no means a professional photographer, though. He knows that, so everytime his photos come out blurry or over-saturated, he doesn’t mind it that much. Zhengting sometimes makes fun of Xukun’s failed photos but Xukun usually laughs with him. He’s satisfied enough just to get an entertainment values from taking photos — the output quality never matters to him. He feels happy enough preserving his favorite memories in the form of pictures, be it a favorite meal, views of the city he never visited before, clouds forming cute and familiar objects, and also, Linong’s smile.

Once Chengcheng pointed out that among all members, Xukun took Linong’s picture the most using the toy camera (Chengcheng was half-protesting too, said that he also wanted to be photographed) and that day was the first time Xukun realized that Chengcheng was right. He didnt tell Chengcheng, but he does like it when he takes picture of Linong. It’s not because he’s in short of Linong’s photo stock — that kid used Xukun’s phone to take selfies every damn time. It's not a weird sight to see loads of Linong's selfies inside Xukun's phone gallery, and Xukun himself never bothers to delete them. Linong also has a ton of fansites who can provide him with high-quality photos — but there is a different feeling comes from seeing Linong through the viewfinder.

“Kunkun-ge, you really like taking photos of me, don’t you?”

Linong teases him once; with a huge playful smile which almost seems like a smirk, and a peace sign, his signature pose when he gets photographed. Xukun laughs while preparing his camera. 

“I do.” Xukun nods. “Come, look at the camera. One, two, three … smile!”

There is a sense of exclusivity; a feeling when he sees that smile through the viewfinder, Linong smiles at him — only at him. No one else.

**Author's Note:**

> this is ... a quite old draft, probably i wrote this during commuting or something i cant remember lol just found the doc when im tidying my super messy gdrive folder, so i thought its better to post it here instead of letting it dusting hahah  
> sorry that this is super short tho (should i make this post a drabble compilation? o.o)
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
